Conversations in a Tent
by celtics534
Summary: Harry never thought his best friend would ever ask a question such as "How did you know you wanted to be with Ginny in a romantic way?"


**This is set during the Deathly Hallows. In between Ron coming back to the group and going to see the Xenophilius Lovegood. It's focused on Ron and Harry, but it talks about Ginny and Harry as well.**

* * *

"Hey Harry?" Ron's voice came quietly from the bunk below Harry. He had just returned a week ago from Shell Cottage. Harry had started referring to Ron leaving him and Hermione as _Ron's Vacation._ Ever since he had returned, Ron had been cheerful and full of encouragement. Nothing Hermione did seemed to ruin his spirits.

"Yeah Ron?" Harry responded leaning lover his bunk to see his best friend. Ron was messing with his bankets, seemingly trying to keep his hands busy. Ron shot a glance at Hermione as the entrance of the tent, then looked up at Harry.

"This is going to sound weird, but I just need to know why," Ron started. Harry had never been more confused with the red head. Ron had never been good with words, but that was a odd way to start any sentence. Ron continued, "I mean it's awkward enough and I mean sure I dealt it for a while, but I mean talking to you about it…"

"Ron what are you on about?" Harry asked. What in the world was this guy on about, Harry thought.

Ron took in a deep breath seeming to try to gain courage, "How did you know you wanted to be with the Ginny in a," Ron paused to take a deep breath again, "romantic way?"

Harry felt his eyes go wide. Never had Ron ever asked Harry about his feeling about a girl, especially not Ron's own sister. Ron was unable to look Harry in the eyes. This was one of the most awkward things the two boys had ever dealt with, and they shared a dorm for six years.

"I mean," Ron was the first to speak again, "After the quidditch match you kissed her, and I didn't see it coming, but clearly you were thinking about it. You guys were so normal about it, it couldn't have been a surprise."

Harry rolled over onto his back, making it so he was looking at the roof of the tent and not his ex-girlfriends brother.

"I guess," Harry started. This was not going to be easy, but at least it was only one of Ginny's brothers and not all six. "I guess I had been having feeling for her for a while."

Ron, Harry had to give him credit, was less awkward then he had expected. His voice didn't sound annoyed or angry, he just sounded confused. "How long do you think?"

Harry had to think about that. How long had he been interested in Ginny in that way? Had it been since Christmas last year? He had really wanted to take Ginny to Slughorn's party. Or was it when he walked in on her and Dean. The anger that had possessed Harry at the moment was hard to forget. That still didn't feel right.

He then remember the first day of classes of his sixth year. Potions. He had smelt her though that love potion. At the time he had no idea, but he had made the realization during one of his walks with Ginny, while they were dating.

* * *

They had been hiding behind a tree near the lake. Harry had his back against the tree, Ginny had hers against Harry. The wind had blown, rustling Ginny's hair, it had caused that intoxicating scent to be brought to Harry's attention. He had actually cried out in surprise.

Ginny had turned to look at his fully, make sure he was not hurt. "Harry what happened? Was it your scar?"

"No," Harry had said quickly wanting to reassure her, "No it's just…" He couldn't help but blush, "Have you always used something flowery?"

Ginny was more confused than ever. "Flowery? You mean my shampoo? Yeah I've been using it for a long time. Why?"

Harry could have sworn that he could have fried an egg on his face, due to all the heat. "It's just that I smelt that in the first day of school in the dungeons. Slughorn made a potion."

Ginny was now smiling. "You mean the Amortentia? We had that in my first day as well. Now I'm very intrigued Mr. Potter, what were you smelling?"

Harry had groaned. He had only been dating this girl for a week and here he was having to explained he smelled her in a love potion, who else would have to deal with something like this?

"Well I smelled your mum's treacle tart, and a broomstick, and... " Here he paused trying not to feel too embarrassed. Ginny had nodded encouragingly, "And I smelled something that reminded me of flowers. I thought I had smelt it at the Burrow, and I guess I was right."

Ginny started to laugh. Harry couldn't help but grin at her. Her laugh was infectious. She turned back around and pressed her back against his chest.

"Hey wait, you had the same potion?" Harry asked, "What did you smell?"

Ginny waited a full five seconds before responding. She did this to him often, she loved to draw anticipation.

"Well now I smelled the fresh leather of a new quaffle, the crisp scent of clean sheets, and... " Here she had paused again turning to face him again. Her nose only inches from his. "A woody scent, kind of like a broomstick, but there was something mixed in with it."

She was looking straight into his eyes. "I didn't quite know what the last one was, until I was back in the common room that night. I smelt that scent again, and it was after I walked past you."

Harry couldn't help but smile. She closed the distance between to two of them and there was silence for a while.

* * *

"Harry?" Ron called pulling Harry out of his memories.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking," Harry responded quickly. He didn't want Ron to know he had been thinking alone moments with his best mates sister.

"To be honest Ron," Harry said trying to figure out the best way to explain his feelings. "I think it started the summer before our sixth year."

"Really?" Ron asked. He sounded shocked. "That long?"

"Yeah," Harry didn't know if he wanted to keep the conversation going. This was the girl's brother after all.

"Why did you wait?"

Ron's question made Harry shift slightly.

"Well she was with Dean wasn't she." Harry said still staring at the roof.

"Yeah but you wait weeks after they broke up."

"Well I mean I wanted to give her some time to get use to being alone didn't I. And I mean there were factors."

"What kind of factors?"

Harry paused before responding. Ron was taking all of this rather well, Harry figured he might as well say it all.

"I didn't want to hurt my friendship with you."

Ron said nothing for a minute. He then suddenly got off his own bunk and looked straight at Harry.

"Harry, you are the most noble git I've ever met." Then Ron started to laugh. A loud and joyous laugh that was never used within their small tent. "I always perfered you to all those other gits that she dated. Hell, none of them stood a chance against you. I mean I had hinted multiple times I would rather it be you."

Harry was dumbfounded. Ron had hinted at him and Ginny. Harry sat up on his bed. "Really?"

Ron was still laughing. Hermione was now paying attention to the two of them, it was clear she was smiling from the sound of her voice.

"Harry,Ron may not have liked the way you were always kissing his sister, but he was happy it was you. He said so the night you and Ginny got together."

Ron stopped laughing. He looked at Hermione for a brief minute then turned his attention back to Harry. "What made you snog her right then huh?"

Harry turned red. Here he was having to explain his feeling to another Weasley.

"Well I mean... " Ron was looking at him, waiting to hear the answer. Hermione, though not looking at them was clearly listening.

"Alright," Harry used as much Gryffindor courage as he could muster. " Ok so when she was running at me it was like the rest of the room disappeared. It was just me and her. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was… Well she was beautiful and I had been wanted to do it for a while so when she ran towards me I figured it was now or never."

Ron didn't speak his mouth hung wide open. Hermione on the other hand finally turned towards them. She had a wide smile on her lips.

"Harry, that was actually well said."

Ron still had his mouth open, but he nodded. Harry for his part was trying not to look too embarrassed.

"I mean…" Harry started to say, but Ron cut him off.

"Harry I'm glad your going to be my only brother in law. I mean yeah I know you and Ginny are broken up, but well this was kind of a little test to see how you still felt about her." Ron began to shuffle his feet, "I mean I knew you still liked her, but you really actually like her."

Harry gaped at the red haired boy, so did Hermione. No one spoke. No one seemed to know what to say. Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Well Ron way to add pressure to Harry, calling him brother in law, really!" She huffed and turned back to the entrance of the tent.

Harry started to laugh. He laughed at Hermione's response, and he laughed at Ron's face. Ron joined in, even Hermione gave a small chuckle. With all their spirits brightened the three set back in for the night.

Harry couldn't help but feel good. Ron was back, they had all a good laugh, and best of all Ron approved of Harry and Ginny. Harry closed his eyes, in his mind's eye he could imagine Ginny, at home with her family, having a break from Snape and Hogwarts. He wished more than anything to be able to go visit the Burrow. To see his adopted family, to see his ex-girlfriend.

Later that week when the trio had visit the Lovegood's home it seemed like cruel fate to be so close to her, but unable to say at least be able to say hello. Harry couldn't help but wish this war would end soon.


End file.
